En la Lluvia
by Marichat is Love
Summary: Él simplemente la podía haber dejado ahí...Pero no lo Hizo. (Félix x Bridgette) One-shot


Era un día muy lluvioso en la escuela **Françoise Dupont,** Bridgette-dupain Cheng salía del instituto algo decepcionada, Pues Había un nuevo alumno llamado Félix,y ella por más que intentó caerle bien,Chloe hizo que pareciera lo contrario. En un momento para no fastidiar más al chico,decide rendirse retirándose.

\- **_flash back_** -

 **Empezaron a crecer rumores de que el gran modelo,Félix Agreste,vendría a nuestra escuela,según Chloe. Eso me emocionó un poco,osea,¡Es el hijo de Gabriel Agreste! ¡mi diseñador favorito!,me gustaría darle la bienvenida pero.. no hay tiempo,supongo que simplemente me presentaré.**

 **Se empiezan a escuchar murmuraciones en la entrada,cuando me dirijo a ver...él esta ahi!. Me dirijo corriendo hasta él,pero...**

 **Chloe puso su pie en mi camino,haciendo que cayera contra el suelo. Ella se río de mi,diciendo que fue un accidente,algunos de los que estaban ahí también,pero la mayoría me preguntaba:**

 **-"¿Estás bien?",Ten más cuidado,deberías estar más atenta"-**

 **Alya me ayudó a levantarme,mirando con odio a la rubia. y félix,bueno él...me miraba con mucha seriedad. ...**

 **...**

 **Luego de que tocará el timbre de receso,intenté otra vez acercarme a fé hablando con nino y Parecia Que se estaba por ir. Me acerqué sin dudar,pero el parecía mirarme de manera...extraña.**

 **-Eh,Disculpa... ¿Félix verdad? yo sólo quería presentarme..verás me llamo Bridgette y...**

 **-Félix-boo!-La voz de Chloe resonaba por todo el lugar,sin dudarlo,se acercó y se colgó del cuello de félix,cosa que pareció disgustarlo.**

- **Hola..Chloe-Había algo de disgusto en su voz,pero ella no pareció notarlo.**

 **-¡Félix-boo! ¿Que haces hablando con la panadera torpe? ¿En serio te harías amigo de alguien tan torpe y molesta cómo ella?**

 **-Yo...-No pudo responder,yo lo hice por él,interrumpiendolo.**

 **-Disculpa félix,No quería ser molesta. . .será mejor que me valla.**

 **-Si será lo mejor- contestó Chloe,sin dejar contestar a félix.**

 **-* _Au revoir,félix-Dije dirigiendome a al aula._**

 ** _(*1:Au revoir significa Adíós en francés)_**

 **La última oportunidad que tenía para presentarme,fue en el último receso...pero no salío tan bien como esperaba.**

 **-¿No lo entiendes? Chloe me contó la clase de persona que eres,y siendo honesto,odio esa clase de persona..**

 **-Pero...-Me había quedado sin habla,no sabía que Chloe pudiera hablar tan mal de mi.**

 **-No creo que podamos ser amigos...Señorita Dupain-Cheng-No entendía esa cordialidad,hasta ahora siempre me miraba con su semblante serío pero ahora...veía algo de tristeza en él.**

 **-Y-yo Lo entiendo,gracias por decirmelo ...Agreste,No me volveré a acercar.. * _Désolé..._**

 **Decidí simplemente irme de alli,no verlo más para que no se disgustará conmigo,y ya era hora de salida.**

 **(*2 Désole significa lo siento/perdón en francés)**

 **-fin del flash back-**

¡Maldición! Estaba lloviendo,y ella había salido tan apurada de su casa,que se había olvidado su paraguas. La lluvia parecía cada vez más fuerte,y que nunca iba a parar.

Bridgette Resignándose se sentó en los escalones a esperar que parara de llover,que ironía,vivir tan cerca de la escuela y ser la última en llegar a su casa.

Oh eso Parecía.

Félix Pasó a lado de ella,extendiendo su paraguas para irse...pero la vío de reojo. Ella simplemente lo miró y bajo la cabeza Apenada. Pero él no se fue... De repente parecía que dejó de llover sobre ella.

Alzó la MIrada y...vió cómo él la cubría con su paraguas.

-Sabes..estuve hablando con nino y me dijo que lo que me había dicho chloe era mentira...No sabía que ella podía ser asi..

-Ella es la única amiga que tengo,jamás había ido a una escuela,jamás había tenido amigos...-

-Sólo tomalo,No hay rencor- Bridgette lo miraba atentamente,porqué desde que lo había conocido...parecía sonreír,Un trueno sonó a lo lejos,marcando el inicio de su historia.

Con manos Temblorosas tomó el paraguas,Diciendo algo sonrojada -Gracias,Félix-

-Nos vemos mañana,Dupain...Eh quiero decir,Bridgette-

-¡Valla! ya el primer día y ya tienes novia- Dijo Plagg desde el chaleco de félix..

-Cállate Plagg,O no te daré queso-Pero mientras subía a la limusina no pudo evitar pensar. - _Una..amiga...Pero..¿Porqué siento que me arrepentiré de esto?-_

Bridgette comenzó su camino a casa,con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora..

Se dirigió a su cuarto,sacó todas las revistas que tenía de gabriel agreste,y pegó todas las fotos de Félix...

Porqué asi empezaba su historia,La amistad de Félix,El amor o obsesión de Bridgette...

y les esperaban muchas cosas más. . .


End file.
